marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix Wright
Phoenix Wright from the Ace Attorney games is a character confirmed to be in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Story In his childhood, he made friends with Larry Butz and Miles Edgeworth. At the start of the series, he has recently acquired his attorney badge. While studying to become a defense lawyer, he was defended by Mia Fey and subsequently worked at her Fey and Co. Law office. He took over the office and renamed it Wright and Co. after she was murdered in the second case of the first Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney game. The fourth Ace Attorney game, Apollo Justice, is set seven years after a case where Wright is incriminated for falsifying evidence and loses his defense attorney's badge. Wright first decided to become a defense attorney in his school days when he was falsely accused of stealing his classmate Miles Edgeworth's lunch money, and the class held a mock trial. In that moment when he felt alone, he decided that he wanted to become a defense attorney so that he could help people like himself who at that time had nobody to defend or believe them. Phoenix Wright has proven to be surprisingly hardy; he has chewed and swallowed a necklace made of glass and metal that potentially contained a fatal poison, and he has been hit over the head with a fire extinguisher and sustained only temporary amnesia. He has also fallen from a 40-foot cliff into a fast-flowing river (a river notorious for washing its victims away, never to be seen again) and walked away with nothing but a fever and a cold, and has shown the strength to bust down a 1 foot thick wooden door that was secured by a huge metal lock. Finally, after getting hit by a speeding vehicle and being launched 30 feet in the air, head-first, into a telephone pole, the lawyer merely suffered a sprained ankle. These events lead many characters in the Ace Attorney series to consider Wright a very lucky man. Gameplay Special Moves *'Investigation:' Wright searches for evidence on the ground. He can either find legit evidence or junk. He can store these for later use (like food, which can either recover his health or increase his Special Bar slightly), or throw them at the opponent for various effects. *'Maya:' Maya Fey arrives and performs various assisting moves, such as tripping over to damage the opponent, which hits OTG, or by projecting a purple energy shield that absorbs attacks and projectiles (since she's from a family of spirit mediums). *'Paperwork:' Wright throws a stack of typed papers at the opponent. Covers large vertical and horizontal range, but move very slow. *'Present the Evidence:' Wright hold up one of the pieces of evidence he has collected, which have various effects. Presenting bad evidence or no evidence at all will embarrass Wright and leave him vulnerable. **'Knife:' Shoots three projectiles, one moving straight, one moving up at a 45 degree angle, and the other moving down at a 45 degree angle. **'Flower Pot:' Releases a projectile that travels in an arc. **'Photograph: '''Fires a beam that hits multiple times. **'Cell Phone: Similar to Dante's Multi-Lock, shoots a pair of orbs that remain stationary for a short time before locking onto the opponent. **'Watch: '''N/A **'Portfolio: N/A **'Servbot:' N/A *'Press the Witness:' Wright walks casually forward whilst looking at a paper, damaging the opponent, before presenting it to them, knocking them back. The damage is constant, locking the opponent in the air, making good for Special Cancels. *'Hold It!/ Objection!:' Wright will call "Hold it!" complete with speech bubble. Contact with the speech bubble will randomly cause a stun effect, leaving the opponent open for the attack. With strong peices of evidence and in Courtroom Mode, Wright can call "Objection!" complete with speech bubble. Contact with the speech bubble will send Wright into Turnabout Mode. *'Combat Styles:' Wright has three different combat styles, each one focusing on specific traits of his profession. **'Investigative Mode:' In this mode, Wright will be more focused on gathering evidence to use in Court and Turnabout Mode. **'Courtroom Mode:' In this mode, Wright is more combat oriented. **'Turnabout Mode:' If Wright has collected three pieces of legit evidence, he can enter Turnabout Mode, where all of Wright's moves become more powerful, and he gains the ability to use his level 3. Assist Attacks *'α(Anti-Air): Paperwork (H)' *'β(Expansion): Press the Witness' *'γ(Expansion): Get 'em Missile!' Hyper Combos *'Maya Barrage (Level 1):' Maya intervenes in the fight, and runs forward whilst flailing her arms with a barrage of punches that pushes the enemy. *'Nightmare Judge (Level 1):' It can only be used in Courtroom Mode. The Judge appears in his gigantic form from Wright's nightmare, who slams his gavel onto the stage floor, creating a large shockwave. Lucklily, Wright moves out of the way, but is knocked out into Investigation Mode. *'Court Case (Level 3):' A full screen hyper that can only be used in Turnabout Mode. Wright appears at his desk (only his torso visible, pretty much like the scenes in his games) and accuses the opponent of committing the crime, damaging them. He goes on to present his evidence, before unleashing a mighty "Take this!" which leaves the opponent in an explosion, as they collapse in a typical Ace Attorney breakdown. Theme Song thumb|left|300px Phoenix Wright's theme is a remix of the theme Objection! ~ 2001 from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia * Phoenix Wright's American voice actor in UMvC3 is Sam Riegel who has dubbed Azel in the Capcom game God Hand; his Japanese voice actor is Kosuke Toriumi (who voiced Strider Hiryu in the previous games). * Phoenix Wright was planned as a playable character in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom (alongside fellow Ace Attorney character Franziska von Karma). The idea was scrapped due to problems with game mechanics for his specials using the text bubbles (like his famous "Objection!"). In addition, this is what caused fans to want Phoenix Wright to be in a fighting game so badly. Despite it being "silly", even the creator of the series supported it. * Phoenix Wright appears in the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3, as a cameo in She-Hulk's ending. He and Miles Edgeworth are on a courtroom television show called Jen's Justice, with She-Hulk as the judge. Before she delivers her verdict, she accidentally smashes the judge's stand with a slight tap of the gavel, leaving both lawyers panicking and hugging each other out of fear with She-Hulk telling the Baliff that she "did it again.". ** Phoenix Wright is also mentioned in one of She-Hulk's win quotes, where she states "Someone once called me Phoenix Wright with muscles. I called him an ambulance." * In an internet poll of characters fans wanted to see in MvC3, Phoenix Wright placed second, first being Mega Man X, and Strider Hiryu being third. Both Wright and Strider made it to Ultimate. * Phoenix Wright's rival in UMvC3 appears to be Nova, as Wright has absolutely no super powers of his own, but Nova, as a contrast, as a very large array of powers. * Phoenix Wright isn't the first Capcom character to have no shown fighting ability prior to appearing in a fighting game (other examples include Jin Saotome, Servbot, Saki Omonake, Roll), he is however, the only one of these characters to come from a series without combat mechanics, and the only one who doesn't typically utilize a weapon (Saki comes from Quiz Nanairo Dreams, but does have a weapon). ** However, the Japanese Version of Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter had an exclusive character by the name of Norimaro, who didnt come from anything associated with Fighting but put as comic relief (he was actually based on a real-life japanese comedian). ** Both Phoenix Wright and Nova were released on October, 13th, 2011 Artwork Phoenix-wright-objection.jpg|His trademark "Objection!". Phoenix wright ace attorney - 003.jpg Pw ds box front.jpg|Ace Attorney box art. Phoenix Wright 2 DS Art 01pe.jpg|His WiiWare debut art. 20090818-Phoenix_wright.jpg Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Capcom Characters